Kindred Spirits
by Venoms Cross 2
Summary: After the death of Palace Maven Spenser, Ash Ketchum is called forth by the Battle Frontier to take his place. His trials and training will push his limits, and Team Rocket has appeared back on the radar. (Reupload from old account)
1. Chapter 1

The Kanto Frontier Brains crowded around the sickly, bearded man on the hospital bed. They each had worried faces on, masking their sadness and despair. Scott walked, having gotten off the phone.

"He's coming."

"Good..," the man on the bed whispered.

Ash hung up the phone. They had arrived in Coumarine City, where Ash was supposed to get his next gym badge, but now he wasn't. He wore a dark expression the worried his travel companions.

"What's wrong Ash?"

"Guys, we gotta go to Kanto."

Annabelle was asleep, Scott and Brandon were talking quietly between them, Tucker and Lucy had gone to the cafeteria to get food. Greta stood next to the bed as Noland was talking with doctor.

The doctor quietly exited as Noland addressed his colleagues and family.

"His condition isn't getting better, but it's not getting worse. The Tuberculosis was in too deep when he was brought in." Noland paused as they looked at Spencer, Palace Maven and the authority figure of the group that gave advice in times of trouble. He had been sick for a few weeks and when he wasn't getting better they brought him to Celadon Hospital, where he was diagnosed with Tuberculosis. "The doctor says he has about a week. At most ten days."

They all look devastated.

"No need to worry, friends." His voice cut the air like a knife. "Young Ash will be the perfect replacement. Scott, you have my Will?"

Scott nodded silently and pulled out a scroll. It had all of Spencer's last wishes.

"When will he be here?"

"Few days."

Spencer smiled as he drifted off into a deep slumber. The group didn't want to leave the room, but they had to. Tucker took off his mask as they exited the room and took a deep breath. It was good to get top notch air.

"What do we do now?" Annabelle asked the group. They were silent until Brandon spoke: "We wait."

Ash hurried off the plane and sprinted to Celadon Hospital. Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie couldn't keep up. 'Please be alive,' Ash thought as he dashed through the streets. He rounded a corner and burst through the hospital doors. He ran to the desk and gasped out "Where's Spenser?".

Ash quietly entered the room with Scott. He walked up to the man that saved his life from a Beedrill Attack three years ago. A tear fell from his eyes seeing Spencer in this state. Spencer coughed heavily as he motioned Ash to come closer. He complied and gingerly walked towards the elder.

"Ash, take over the Battle Palace. It needs a strong trainer that really connects with nature. You're perfect for this."

"Spencer, I don't thi-"

"Don't let me down." The heart monitor flat-lined. The Palace Maven had passed. Ash fell to his knees and sobbed on Spencer's death bed. Scott placed a hand on his shoulder and told him there was nothing Ash could've done to save him.

The other Frontier Brains walked in, Ash's friends with them, all fearing the worst. Everyone bust into tears. Lucy cried quietly to herself and Brandon left the room, not being able to bear it. Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie had never seen Ash so broken.

They all left the room, the body being taken to the morgue. Scott broke the silence.

"So Ash, what do you say?"

Ash straightened his back. Serena looked at him in confusion.

"It'd be deplorable not to take it."

The Frontier Brains smiled at this.

"Ash, what are they talking about?" Serena asked worriedly.

"I'm taking over the Battle Palace. It was Spencer's last wish."

"He also left you these." Tucker handed Ash nine Pokéballs. "These were Spencer's official Pokémon. We thought that you'd want them..," Lucy trailed off.

Ash took the Pokéballs, grateful for the gift.

"Um, Ash?" Annabelle whispered.

He turned and looked her in the eyes. The low lighting in the hospital hid her blush. "He wanted you to have this."

Noland presented Spencer's Staff, wrapped in purple silk. "He said it will tell you all you need to know."

Ash firmly gripped the Staff. The blue veins on the Staff glowed bright, as did Ash's iris'.

"No way..."

"You're an Aura User. Just like Spencer," Brandon stated.

Ash nodded. "I am a descendant from Sir Aaron."

Brandon closed his eyes and sighed deeply. "What does that mean?" Annabelle asked.

"It means he will be greater than Spencer in Aura use, since he is so young."

The Frontier Brains gasped. Brandon turned towards Ash, he placed a hand on his shoulder. Their icy gazes met. "Young man, you will accomplish great things in life."

They all smiles at hearing Brandon say something nice.

Ash turned his gaze to the gray door of Spencer's former room. "When do I start?" Ash whispered.

They all looked at Scott, who sweat dropped at their reaction. "Well, the process is you train for six months, spending three months with a Frontier Brain of your choice and one that chooses you. Then you design your facility and symbol. But in your situation, you just need to train."

Ash cheered on the inside. "But," his cheers died down, "you need to capture more Pokémon, and train them. You need a minimum of 75 Pokémon as a Frontier Brain."

"But why does Spencer have only 9 Pokémon?"

"Those are his official ones. He used all the Pokémon in the forest surrounding the Battle Palace."

Ash nodded and looked at the bulb of the Staff. He saw an illusion of Spencer. 'I won't let you down.'


	2. Chapter 2

Ash, Scott, and Brandon walked into the grounds of the Battle Palace. Ash soaked in the view as memories flooded him.

"Spencer was never big on renovation," Scott lightly stated.

Ash turned to the two men who accompanied him. "Why is Brandon with us?"

"Young man, I've taken interest in you. You have an untapped potential that could be found and you could accomplish many things in life. I have volunteered to tutor you, Ash."

"Didn't the others want to train me?"

"They wanted to train you, but I wanted to tutor you Ash, teach you more than just to be a new Frontier Brain. If you're going to be my pupil, you must pay attention."

Ash lowered his head. Brandon placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's tough, but we'll pull through."

Ash smiled and they advanced through to the main battle arena.

"I'll leave you two to it," Scott said and turned to leave.

"We're already starting?"

"Of course. You have a lot of work to do, may as well start now."

Ash sighed as Scott left his sight. He turned and saw Brandon putting on a backpack and another laying on the ground.

"What are we doing?" Ash asked as he walked over.

"Put it on. We're going for a run." His face was cold and stoic.

"But it's almost 100 degrees out, and this thing weighs at least thirty pounds!" Ash whined.

Brandon sent a sharp glare at him which caused him to shudder. Ash sighed and slipped on the pack. He groaned as the weight sagged on his shoulders.

"Send out your team, Ash."

"What?"

"You heard me, send out your team," Brandon commanded the boy.

Ash nodded and released his team, Pikachu jumping off his shoulder.

His team all stretched, until they noticed the sudden change in environment.

"Guys, this is Brandon. We will be training with him for the next three months."

His team nodded. "Now, let's run!" Brandon took off like a bullet. Ash and his team gawked at the fifty year old, how could he move that fast?

"Not gonna get anywhere standing still. Last one to the end is a rotten Exeggcute!"

They raced off, Goodra lagging behind and Fletchinder racing through the skies. Ash and Pikachu kept pace, with Frogadier ahead and Hawlucha leaping from branch to branch.

After about forty five minutes, they all took a rest in a creek that flowed through the forest. Ash and his team were panting and resting on a boulder that overlooked the creek and Brandon walked through a bush with Oran and Sitrus berries in his hands. He kneeled and gently placed them on the ground.

"Eat up," his smile was warm and inviting. The group nodded and walked over and say on the ground. Hawlucha took a berry and quietly ate, while the others ate as though this would be their last meal.

"Chew slowly, Ash. Savor the taste and it'll fill you up more."

He nodded and went to take a bite until a scream filled the air.

"What was that?" Ash asked. Brandon's eyes narrowed. "It's back."

Brandon got up and went to the West and disappeared into the brush. Ash stood and recalled his team except Hawlucha. "Let's go!" "Cha!"

With Pikachu on his shoulder and Hawlucha in the trees, the trio followed the Pyramid King.

They arrived in a clearing where a monstrous sized Seviper had four Patrats under the blade of its tail, it was glaring at Brandon and his Solrock.

"Brandon what is that?"

"That's a Seviper. We don't know how it got to be so big but we'd like to capture it so we can study it and figure out why."

The Seviper turned and stared Ash dead in the eyes. A little fire appeared in its eyes, loosening its grip on the Patrat's. It slithered away and growled it's name, flicking it's tail as to motion of 'come at me'.

Hawlucha approached in a fighting stance, never letting the Seviper out of its gaze. Time seemed to melt as everyone stood still, until Seviper lunged forward with a Poison Tail attack. Hawlucha side stepped and grabbed its tail, "Brick Break".

He brought down a glowing hand onto the back of the poison type, crashing it into the ground. "High Jump Kick!" Hawlucha jumped into the air and brought its knee forward, a white energy surrounding it as he descended into the snake. The Seviper shook its head and raised it's body, glaring at Hawlucha.

"Use Aerial Ace!" Hawlucha jumped and darted towards Seviper, coated in a white energy. Seviper reared its head back and let loose a Flamethrower. Hawlucha tried to fight the flames, but fell with burns on it's body. Seviper opened its mouth wide, it's fangs dripping poison at it prepared a Poison Fang.

"Hawlucha get out of there!" Ash said as he moved his left hand across his body. Hawlucha stood abruptly and tried to escape, but the wild Seviper bit down on Hawlucha's leg. Hawlucha let out a yell of pain before stumbling down. "That Seviper's power is out of this world" Ash muttered to himself, trying to think of how to get out of the situation.

'Ash, don't be afraid to use your surroundings. Nature is everything, utilize it.' Ash snapped his head up. His eyes met with a blue apparition of Spenser in the brush. Spenser smiled at him. Ash looked at his surroundings, leaving a mental note in his head to ask about that later. He saw various rocks that seemed to ascend that had a gap which led to a circle of trees.

He smirked and figured out his plan. "Hawlucha, if you can run up those rocks to gain momentum to get yourself in the trees!" Ash knew Hawlucha was weakened greatly, so he needed that rock ramp. Hawlucha nodded and ran up the stones, as the Seviper launched another flamethrower. Hawlucha jumped and landed in the trees, causing Seviper to lose sight of it. "Hawlucha, Flying Press!"

Hawlucha dove down and spun, glowing white and struck into the side of the Seviper. It recoiled in pain and fell over. "Now use High Jump Kick!" Hawlucha's adrenaline was going now, which helped it get enough energy to jump up and crash down into Seviper, who was standing and shaking it's head, with its glowing red knee. The wild Seviper was launched into another tree on the far right side and was not getting up.

"Catch it Ash!" Brandon said excitedly. Ash jumped in fear, having forgotten he was there. He took out a pokeball and threw it at the toxic snake. The Seviper was enveloped in a red light and absorbed in the pokeball. It wiggles once, twice, ding! Success!

Ash ran over and picked up the ball. He looked at it fiercely. His Hawlucha stumbled up to him. He turned and smiled at his flying luchador friend. "Return buddy, that was an amazing fight." Hawlucha smiles as Ash pulled at his pokeball and returned him.

Brandon walked up to Ash, a smile tugging on his lips. "Excellent work, that Seviper has been a real nuisance ever since Spenser was sick."

Ash smiled somberly. 'Well done Ash.' Again Spenser's blue apparition appeared. The two smiled at each other before Spenser's presence was taken by the wind.

"You said that this was needed for research?" Ash looked up at Brandon. "Yes, Professor Oak will love to take a look at this odd Seviper." Ash nodded. The two made their return to the Battle Palace, the sun setting in the background.

Ash healed his Hawlucha and the Seviper, before contacting Professor Oak on the phone.

"Hello Ash! I've heard the news, how are you feeling?"

Ash was quiet for a few seconds. "I think it will be a good experience, but the reason for me to be here is one that is unfortunate." Oak smiled at the boy, seeing his maturity show. But this was short lived, as Ash gave a goofy smile. "Guess what I caught."

Oak already knew, seeing the data being registered in the Pokédex. Nonetheless, he was excited. "That beastly sized Seviper?" Oak asked with a smile.

Ash smiled back and nodded. "Yup, kept it in one piece for you." The two shared a chuckle. "Alright then Ash, set the Pokeball on the transporter." Ash placed the pokeball on the little saucer in the machine next to him. A zap of electricity hit the pokeball and a few seconds later Professor Oak was holding it with a giddy grin. "Thank you so much Ash! I'm going to enjoy studying this Pokémon!"

Ash and the Professor chatted for a few minutes, until Brandon entered the room. "Alright Professor Oak, I'll call again soon!" "Good luck Ash! Call if you ever want to pick up your older Pokémon!"

The two hung up and Ash turned to Brandon.

"You did good out there today. Hopefully you can keep that up. As Spenser's place holder for now, you must keep order in the Battle Palace and surrounding areas." Ash nodded.

"Brandon? What did Scott mean about me having my own facility and symbol?"

Brandon crossed his arms and sighed, closing his eyes. "Ash you have a choice to make: either have your own facility constructed and symbol created, or become the new Palace Maven. You are going to be taught here at the Battle Palace how to be a frontier brain, but if you so choose so the Battle Frontier will sponsor a new facility.

Ash widened his eyes. His own facility? Or new Palace Maven? Both sounded awesome, but he knew immediately what his choice was.

"Brandon, I want to be the new Palace Maven. It's the right thing to do." Brandon looked up and smirked at the boy.

"Good, that's very honorable Ash." Brandon walked up to him. "It won't be an easy journey or trial, you will get pushed to your limits and even further. You will break down. You will want to give up at points. You will get scared. But if you succeed, you'll be one of the most powerful trainers in Kanto, and the world.

Ash smirked at him, a blue glow from his eyes. "Let's do it."

Brandon smirked at Ash. "Well then, this is going to be interesting."

Deep in the Battle Palace on a shrine for Spenser, his staff glowed blue for a moment.


	3. Chapter 3

Ash groggily rolled out of bed. A week had gone by since arriving at the Battle Palace. His muscles were achy and his mind tired. Nonetheless, he got up, got dressed, and made his way into the kitchen. At least Spenser had the kitchen close to the bedrooms.

"Good morning young man. Today is a special day."

Ash sweat dropped slightly. Despite his age, Brandon was _very _energetic, especially the morning.

"How so?" Ash began making some simple toast and jam. Pikachu too had groggily came in and jumped onto his trainers shoulder.

Brandon turned to him, a slight smirk playing at his lips. "Today you are receiving Spenser's Pokémon."

Internally, Ash was excited but cringed a little bit. How would Spenser's Pokémon react to this news about their trainers passing? They still hadn't been informed yet which seemed unfair to the boy, but there's a day for everything.

Ash just smiled as he spread the jam on his toast. "Sounds good Brandon."

Brandon smiled at the boy. He was already learning to control his excitement. Brandon placed his plates and pans in the sink. "When you're done, if you please."

Ash deadpanned while Pikachu sweat dropped.

After a nice breakfast, the two were in the main courtyard of the Battle Palace. Ash had been given special permission to let his Pokémon roam and live at the Battle Palace and surrounding woods. However, he called forth three of them to help integrate his newest editions: Sceptile, Swellow, and Heracross.

Brandon walked forward with three pokeballs. "These were his official ones. You should know who they are. Spenser said his successor would be allowed to have them, if the Pokémon would allow it."

Ash nodded at this, it was fair and just. Brandon released the three Pokémon. Claydol, Shiftry, and Venusaur appeared, a little confused. Where was Spenser? They had recognized Brandon with ease, and after a minute or two recognized the boy and his team.

"You three, I have terrible news." Brandon's voice cut out, and he received six eyes all looking at him. "Your trainer, your partner, Spenser, has passed." Brandon stopped to let it sink in.

Venusaur looked dazed, spacing out in bewilderment. Shiftry was stoic, not one to show emotions anyways but a few tears pulled at his eyes. However, Claydol took it the hardest. It sank to the floor, it's 'hands' fell too, and cried silently. Tears just poured of its eyes.

Spenser has raised it from a little Baltoy decades ago. Spenser was his best friend. Spenser helped him get stronger. Spenser unlocked it's true potential. A soothing hand was placed on Claydol's head.

"Hey, I know it's heartbreaking." All three turned to look at the boy. "But I think a part of Spenser is still here. He's in all of you, and in my Pokémon, and in the whole natural world around us." Ash paused.

"This might be even more sudden news, but I am taking over the Battle Palace." Spenser's old Pokémon looked at him with wide eyes. "And, if it's okay with you guys, I would love it if you joined me. We'll help keep Spenser alive."

Ash stopped and waited for a few minutes. Tensions were high as the two humans waited for the answer. Shiftry was the first to move, decided that this trainer was worthy. He stepped forward and nodded with a smile.

Venusaur seemed a little reluctant, but also decided to join Ash. All eyes soon fell on Claydol. It looked at the ground, tears still coming from it.

It soon found a green figure walking up to it. Sceptile has fought this mighty foe years ago and was aware of its power. He was a stoic, yes, and his next move shocked everyone. Sceptile hugged Claydol, and began telling it all the wonderful adventures he had with Ash. He felt sorry for Claydol.

Claydol looked up at Sceptile. Yes, this rugged old foe turned friend was quite the battle all those years ago. Claydol flew up and went to Ash, silently floating in front of him. Ash stared back. Swellow and Heracross were talking with Venusaur and Shiftry and telling them all about Ash and that things wouldn't change too much.

Claydol pointed at Sceptile then pointed at Ash. He didn't speak Pokémon, but he knew what he wanted.

"You want another battle don't you? Just like when I came through the Battle Frontier?" Claydol nodded at Ash.

Ash smirked. He could already feel the adrenaline running. "Sceptile, lets do this!"

The other Pokémon and Brandon smiled. They all walked onto a side bench to watch the display. A few other of Ash's Pokémon had come and more were pouring in.

"Sceptile, use Quick Attack!"

The forest guardian dashed at Claydol, who disappeared at the last second and fired a Psybeam from the side. Sceptile dodged and smirked at his opponent. Still up to it's teleporting tricks huh?

"Sceptile use Leaf Blade!" Sceptile's arm appendages grew in size and glew a bright green. He jumped at his opponent, who used Rapid Spin to deflect the attack.

"Solar Beam!" The bulbs on Sceptile's back began glowing and charging as he took in the suns rays. Claydol knew of this powerful attack, and began charging a Hyper Beam.

There was a calmness in the air as the two titans were charging attacks. It was not long, though. Sceptile released his solar energy, and Claydol released its internal energy. When the two attacks met there was a large explosion. Smoke blinded everyone.

"Sceptile! You okay?" Ash called out to his friend. A gust of wind blew by and it revealed the two, standing off.

Ash smirked slightly, "While it's recharging use Quick Attack into Leaf Blade!" Sceptile called his name and lunged for the opponent. He crashed into it, and struck it with blades of green energy.

Claydol somehow survived the assault, and teleported away. A Psybeam was launched at Sceptile and scored a direct hit.

Brandon watched intently at the battle. Yes, it seems Ash has grown up and not relying on the brute strength of one or two moves to turn a losing battle into a victory.

"Sceptile, finish it up with one more Solarbeam!" Ash called raising a fist.

Sceptile, panting but still ready to go, went down on all fours as the bulbs on his back glowed, taking in solar power. Claydol floated there, waiting, ever so slightly twitching.

'_It's gonna teleport!_' "Sceptile, while charging use Quick Attack!" Sceptile nodded and lunged for the ground type, who to confirm Ash's suspicions did teleport away. His plan worked! "Turn and fire Solarbeam!" Ash exclaimed, his blood rushing. Sceptile turned to his side and launched the powerful grass attack, scoring a critical hit on Claydol.

Claydol shut its eyes as the attack hit it. It's vision faded as it was knocked out.

Ash breathed a sigh of relief. That was a hard battle! He ran up and hugged Sceptile, as Claydol's friends walked up to it with fruit to restore its health.

"Young man." Ash turned to look at Brandon, who had a smirk on his face. "Your battling has changed. Well done for your victory. Claydol was Spenser's first Pokémon, his best friend, and his age in the hole."

Ash gave a half smile at Brandon and looked at the dual ground and psychic type. With some of its health restored, Claydol slowly moved towards Ash. A Pokéball levitated in front of the boy. Ash nodded and took it, and returned Claydol to the Pokéball. He smiled at his new friend.

Later that night, Ash was on the phone with Professor Oak.

"How's the training coming along Ash?"

He smiled wide, "Its been good! Brandon is really helpful. And today, I was donated Spenser's Pokémon." He finished that rather melancholy though.

The professor smiled at Ash. "You know, since all your Pokémon are there, how are your Tauros?"

Ash looked up. He suddenly thought about his herd. He only used the leader, and trading away to where they could be used would be beneficial, plus he could get new Pokémon!

"Professor, am I able to put up some of my Tauros for trade?"

The old Oak smiled, "Why yes of course! Through the GTS, you can put up your Tauros for the whole world!"

Ash smiled, "I would like to do that. I'd like to put up five of them for now."

Oak smiled, "Alright, transfer five of them and I'll put them up for you. When trade offers have come in I'll let you know!" Ash nodded and got five of his Tauros pokeballs from his backpack and placed them one by one on the transporter. The professor showed all five of them to make sure that they arrive safely.

Ash gave a goofy grin. "Awesome! Thanks professor!"

"No problem Ash! Now if you'll excuse me, my tofu is ready!"

Ash waved and said his goodbyes to his friend. He flopped onto his bed and Pikachu joined him. "Hey buddy, you been havin fun?" He asked as he scratched his companions ears. "Chaa!~"

Ash smiled at his friend. "Hey Pikachu? You think I should try to evolve our team mates? If they want to, of course. If we're going to be a Frontier Brain, we have to be as strong as we can!"

Pikachu looked at his trainer. He had matured a lot lately. Pikachu pointed to himself and shook his head no. Ash laughed and said, "Of course buddy! I wouldn't ever evolve you, we've proved that you're better than a Raichu!"

Pikachu smiled. "Pika chu chupi Pikapi."

Ash smiled at his friend. "I think I know who we should start training roughly too. We need to step up our game buddy." Pikachu nodded and gave a yawn. Ash laughed and yawned too. The two soon found themselves asleep, dreaming of ketchup and having the strongest Pokémon there is.

The next day, Ash walked into the kitchen to see an egg in an incubator on the counter with Brandon next to it.

"As a Frontier Brain in training, part of your training involved hatching and raising a Pokémon from an egg. A colleague of mine gave this to me and I knew that you would be the perfect one to raise it."

Ash went wide eyed. An egg? For him to raise? His last egg Pokémon was Scraggy who turned out fine. "No worries Brandon!" Brandon smiled and handed Ash the incubator. The egg was all white, with small blue diamonds adorning it.

"And young man, today we begin the most important thing for being a Frontier Brain!"

Ash smiled and looked up at him. "Big and awesome Pokémon battles?"

Brandon gave an evil smile. "Nope! Paper work!"

Ash fell to the floor in defeat.

Paper work sucked. It really sucked. Ash dropped his pen, Pikachu sleeping on his head. It was 11 at night.

"That was rough, huh Buddy?" He dropped his partner in his arms as he started to stir. Pikachu shook his head and looked up with a weak smile.

Ash stood up and carried him to their room. "It's time for bed buddy," he places Pikachu on the bed and got ready for bed, going to sleep as soon as his body hit the comfortable bed.

Ash shot up. He looked at the clock, 4:13, in the morning of course. Of _course _something woke him up this early. He mentally sighed and got dressed quietly. He creeped outside where the commotion was, it was quiet but nonetheless woke him up.

"It's a Xatu." His wird's caused the mystical bird to look at him. The flying type was rummaging through the trash can. Ash groaned in his head as he realized he didn't have any of his Pokémon on him, or awake.

The Xatu was none too pleased with this interruption. Who was this human, this _boy_, to interrupt him? The Xatu spread its wings and gave a fierce glare, looking like it was preparing to strike.

Ash spoke aloud in desperation, "Is anyone awake?!"

Luckily, there was. His call was met by his nocturnal bird. His Noctowl landed in front of him, staring down the rogue Xatu.

"Oh Noctowl! You're awesome! You ready to do this?" Noctowl smirked at Ash and took flight, baring her talons.

Xatu almost laughed. This _haggard_ looking bird was going to stop him? Xatu took flight and rushed forward with an Aerial Ace.

"Novotel dodge and use Air Slash!" Noctowl chirped and dipped out of the way, summoning an orb of air energy. She fired it at the psychic type, who dodged the move with a Teleport.

"Figures it knows teleport.. Use Foresight then Air Slash!"

Noctowl chirped and red rays shot out form her eyes, scanning the area around them all. The Xatu was covered in a red film, now if it teleported moves will still hit! She began charging her attack, but the Xatu struck her with a mighty psychic attack.

Noctowl stumbled in the air. Her temper flared, this Xatu was stronger than it seemed. The temperature seemed to rise in the air, suddenly Xatu was struck with a Heat Wave attack.

"Alright! Noctowl you learned Heat Wave!" Ash cheered his nocturnal friend. Noctowl smiled and gave a small bow.

This notion wasn't unnoticed by Xatu. Now it was _bowing_, in the middle of a match? The Xatu let out a screech and dove for Noctowl with a Sky Attack, being cloaked in a bright blue light. Noctowl managed to dodge, but was nicked by the attack. She retaliated with a Take Down, slamming Xatu into a tree.

Ash looked at his owl with concern. Her endurance was low as it was, and she had taken a bit of damage. "Noctowl, use Hyper Beam! We need to finish this!"

She nodded and began charging an orange sphere in her open beak. Xatu stood, shaking its head of cobwebs. That _really _hurt, especially his head!

When he looked up, he regretted looking up. The bright orange beam struck him dead in the chest. He was blown back through a few trees, knocking out once he finally slowed down.

Ash sighed and congratulated Noctowl on her well earned victory. He walked up to the psychic type. "What am I gonna do with you?"

Unfortunately, the Hyper Beam has woken up everybody. Brandon ran out with Pikachu and several of Ash's Pokémon came up to him.

"What happened Ash?"

"This Xatu was going through the trash, and when Noctowl showed up it got _really _upset. It almost seems rogue or something."

Brandon nodded. He looked at the knocked out Mystic Pokémon.

Ash suddenly had a grin on his face, and ran inside and came back out with an empty Pokéball. He tossed it at Xatu, and a 'ding!' signaled a capture.

He picked up the ball, and smiled at it. "We'll figure you out new friend."

Brandon smiled. "Let's all go back to bed, huh?"

Ash nodded. He was _really _tired now. All his Pokémon wandered off, and he and Brandon returned to their respective beds. Ash fell asleep with a smile on his face, a new Pokémon was always fun. Plus this Xatu seems interesting.

**AN: I'm proud of myself for getting this out relatively soon. College is good, sophomore year is cool, lots of papers though which is rough. But enough about me. Ash caught a Xatu and received a mysterious egg from Brandon. What's in the egg? Only I know definitively, but guesses are welcome! And yes I do have a list of which Pokémon Ash will get from the GTS and ones he'll catch while training. Now what I'll do with Bulbasaur and Venusaur both being Ash's is a mystery. Take care and y'all have a good day. **


	4. Chapter 4

"Oshawott! I mean Dewott, you evolved!" Ash exclaimed excitedly. His Unovan water type had indeed evolved into his second stage. The newly evolved Pokemon began flexing his muscles and admiring his body.

Ash laughed and hugged his Pokemon. Dewott smiled and blasted him with a water gun.

"Wow! You're even more powerful now!" Ash beamed. He had been training his weaker Pokemon rather intently, especially his lower staged ones. Snivy, Scraggy, Squirtle, Totodile, Corphish, Buizel, Gible, Torkoal, Palpitoad, Bayleef, and Unfezant.

Everyone was exhausted and panting, sweat covering their bruised and battered bodies. Dewott however was flashing his muscle.

Ash sighed, it seemed he had another Pokemon with an ego problem now. "Good work everyone! Let's all get some rest and eat!"

Everyone cheered, even those who were nearby that hadn't eaten. Ash prepared and set out bowl of food for all of his Pokemon, and some of the wild ones.

He beamed at all of his teammates, they were really coming along. According to Dexter, Corphish and Bayleef were really close to evolution, and everyone was soon to follow. He scanned the crowd, and noticed one Pokemon was missing.

"Where's Xatu?" Ash asked, which caused a shudder to go through his group. Not many liked Xatu, and the mystic bird mainly kept to himself. Ash looked around the surrounding area and saw his new flying type atop the living facility, just facing the west and not moving.

He sighed and kicked a pebble. What would he do about that bird?

He sighed again and ate some fruit, watching his Pokemon play with each other. He kept staring at Xatu, he wished he could figure out what was wrong.

"Let's try and think logically," he said out loud, to no one in particular but his Kingler was listening to him. "It was very upset when it was battling Noctowl. It obviously was wild, and seems to have lived here for a long time. It was rather fierce, which means it is a good fighter but is blinded by it's pride and anger. It's probably feeling defeated and lost right now." Ash lowered his head.

His Kingler clicked its claw sadly and decided to help. A look of determination on his face, he (crab?)walked up to the side of the building Xatu was perched.

"Hey Xatu! Don't you wanna come down and train with us?" Ash called to his new addition. The flying/psychic type remained motionless and blinked.

Ash sighed and decided to go inside and check on his egg.

He went into his room, where the incubator sat on his desk. He removed the glass case and held the egg, rubbing it with a cloth and telling the egg all the adventures and battles they'll have once it hatches.

"I do wonder as to what you will hatch as," he spoke aloud. The egg wiggles a little bit, which he smiled at. "Well that's a good sign!" He places the egg back in the incubator and put the glass cover back on.

Ash stretched and walked back outside, everyone that was around had taken a nap. He smiled and looked to see if Xatu has moved. Not to his surprise, the bird remained a statue.

Ash sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "What am I gonna do with you?" He muttered to himself.

However, this time Xatu snapped his head to stare into Ash's soul through his eyes. Ash froze as the bird swooped down and landed down in front of him.

"I just want to help you get stronger Xatu. I can't help you when you just isolate yourself."

Xatu just stood there, idle with a blank expression. Ash sighed again. "Why do I always catch hardheaded Pokémon?"

Ash went for a walk through the woods to clear his head. A couple of Zigzagoon watched him from a tree branch. He debated in his head what to do with Xatu. He wanted to keep the Pokémon, but if it wasn't going to listen, or even acknowledge him, what could he do?

Cutting of Ash's thoughts, Pokemon starting running away. He noticed at first it was small Pokémon like Zigzagoon and Caterpie, but soon bigger ones like Stantler, Pinsir, and Swellow soon ran past him.

"What's going on?" Ash questioned out loud. He soon got his answer, as a much larger than normal Trevenant appeared, and it did _not _happy. It was using a multitude of Shadow Claws and Woodhammers on everything around it.

Ash realized he had none of his Pokémon with him. "I really need to start bringing Pokémon with me," he groaned. He soon realized that this brought attention to him. The Trevenant locked eyes him, and for a second all was calm. Then all hell broke loose as the rogue Pokémon began chasing Ash.

He took off in a sprint back to the compound. He hoped one of his teammates would hear him, but alas no one did.

It felt like an eternity but just about a minute of full on running brought him to the Battle Palace, and Trevenant was breathing down his neck. He looked and ran to his right, as the haunted tree followed him. Soon, an explosion caused him to stop in his tracks. He turned and saw Trevenant recoiling in pain. He looked around and a few of his Pokémon starting showing up, but none were present when the explosion happened.

"Who did that?" He called out in desperation. Low and behold, his quirky Xatu landed in front of him, ready to defend his trainer.

"Xatu?" The bird looked over his shoulder and smirked at Ash.

"Alright!" Ash laughed. Finally his new friend was opening up. Trevenant however was none too pleased and fired a volley of Shadowballs at Xatu.

"Xatu, dodge and use Air Slash!"

Xatu flew around the dark orbs and formed an orb of air energy and launched it at Trevenant.

The ghost type managed to dodge the brunt of the attack, but the shock sent it tumbling over. "Use a Psychic attack!" Xatu called it's name and sent a wave of pink energy at Trevenant, which yelled and got up. Trevenant was surrounded in a purple glow and vanished.

"Xatu! Be careful, it's using Phantom Fo-" Ash was cutoff as Trevenant appeared to Xatu's left and slashed down with dark claws on the flying types wings.

The bird stumbled in the air and fell down. "Come on Xatu! You can do it!" Ash encouraged, hoping his companion to rise. His words rung true, as Xatu stood, albeit shaken, and glared at the opponent.

"We gotta wrap this up, use Psychic!" Xatu nodded and blasted a huge wall of pink energy at the haunted tree, forcing back into one of the many columns around the compound. "Now use Air Slash!" Xatu summoned up a sphere of air energy, and flung it at Trevenant. When it looked up, the Air Slash exploded in its face. The wild Trevenant fell in exhaustion.

Ash pulled up his PokéGear and called Brandon. "Hey Brandon, I found another of those over sized Pokémon."

A sigh could be heard over the phone. "_I'll be there in a minute." _The call ended.

Ash smiled and breathed a sigh of relief. He walked up to Xatu who was breathing heavy, despite a stoic expression. "Hey Xatu. I just wanted to let you know that you did a really good job today! I know you probably don't like humans, but I'm glad that you stuck around for me. You battled really well, and we can only get stronger together."

Xatu looked at Ash, and after a couple of minutes, the bird managed to smile as best it could. Ash laughed at his new friend that would finally start to listen to him. '_Definitely wasn't as hard as Charizard.'_

Ash then realized, he never got Charizard back from the Charicific Valley.

His thoughts were cut short when Brandon pulled up in a jeep. He got out and looked at the knocked out Trevenant. "Wow, that is a big one." He pulled out a spare Pokéball and caught the beast. "I'm gonna send this to Professor Oak and try and get more answers."

Ash nodded as Brandon drove off. "Hey Pikachu?" Pikachu lifted his head, he was playing with some of the other Pokémon. "What do you say we get an old friend back?" Pikachu nodded and jumped onto Ash's shoulder and the two went inside the Battle Palace to use the video phone.

"Come on, pick up," Ash muttered as the phone kept ringing. Eventually, the familiar face appeared.

"_Hey Ash!"_

"Hey Liza! How's Charizard doing?"

The girl smiled. "_He's doing great! He's one of the top Charizards here." _

Ash smiled. "I was wondering, could you send Charizard to my location? You see, I've taken on training for the Battle Frontier in Kanto for the Battle Palace, and I need all my friends."

Liza flashed a smile. "_Of course! Give me a few minutes and he'll be in his way! He should be there by the end of the day. Let me know when he arrives, okay?" _

Ash nodded, "I will, thank you Liza!"

"_No problem Ash! Good luck on being a Frontier Brain!" _

The communication ended and Ash smiled.

Ash went back outside and resumed the training for the day, the sounds of Pokémon cries and attacks clashing rang through the air well into the night. At about 10:30, he returned inside the palace and went to his room. He collapsed on his bed, with Pikachu curling up next to him. Hopefully tomorrow would be as fruitful as today.

It had been one month since Ash had taken over at the Battle Palace. His team had gotten stronger, and new evolutions and a new team member definitely had his spirits up.

Today, however, was not a good day for Ash.

"Maintenance?"

Brandon looked down at Ash. "Yes. Young man, as the new Battle Palace Maven, you must know how to keep your facility up to date and well taken care of!"

Ash groaned, "But isn't that basically house work?"

Brandon sighed. "Not actually. You need to update your electrical systems and Pokedex to be up to date on everything with Pokémon. Second, you must make sure you have proper accommodations and that the rooms are sparkling clean. Then, you need to check on the local wildlife and make sure that is being well taken care of. It's up keep and necessary."

Ash sighed in defeat.

"Young man, I know you're interests lie in battle and training, but you need to know everything. Even all the stuff you made find insignificant. We can't keep the Battle Frontier going if all our areas look like trash."

Ash nodded and began working. He fixed some of the crumbling architecture, made sure the wildlife was doing good, updated his technology, and was in the process of finishing more paperwork for the League.

"Pikachu this is boring!" Ash pouted. His best friend jumped onto the desk and looked at him. "PikaPi pika chu chu?"

"Yeah, it's just for all the red tape with the league buddy." He turned towards the window in his chair, "I hope Charizad gets here soon."

"Chu.." Pikachu jumped onto Ash's lap. Ash began stroking the mouse while still staring out the window.

"We should check on the egg, huh?" Pikachu smiled and jumped off him, and the two made their way to Ash's bedroom where the egg was. He pulled the egg out of the incubator and held it, recanting stories of his travels. A few of his other Pokémon popped in, sitting down and listening to his tales. He talked about Misty and her bike, how he became Champion of the Orange Crew, meeting May and Max and defeating the Battle Frontier. When he started talking about Dawn, the egg pulsated white, until it shone continuously. The egg began to wobble and _POP_.

"Vanil?"

After the light died down, Ash was holding a Vanillite. The ice type shook itself and opened it's eyes, looking at Ash.

"Hey little guy, I'm your new trainer," Ash gently spoke to the Pokémon, speaking low and soft. Vanillite smiled and blew an icy wind in Ash's face.

He shivered but kept a smile, "Between you and Charizard, what will I do?"

Pikachu jumped up and introduced himself to Vanillite, who blew an Icy Wind in Pikachu's face as well.

Ash's few others in the room, being Scraggy, Torkoal, and Totodile, introduced themselves also. Vanillite has a big smile on it's face as it made many new friends!

Ash smiled and stood up, "Let's meet everyone else, even Brandon!" Vanillite seemed to jump for joy at this!

Ash walked into the main courtyard and called all his Pokémon together. One by one, everyone was acquainted with the new baby.

A Jeep arriving cut off the meeting. "Young man, we have trouble."

Ash got a more serious face, "What is it?"

"We have poachers."

A chill went down Ash's spine. Nothing perturbed him more than poachers. Well, except Team Rocket. There were rumors of Team Rocket activity spiking in major cities, and Ash was doing his best to be up to date.

"Round up a team and let's go." Brandon mounted into his truck. Ash called Bayleef, Swellow, Boldore, and Scraggy. Pikachu jumped onto Ash's lap, and the two were off into the forest.

After five minutes of driving, Brandon slowed down his vehicle. "We'll have to walk to reduce us being noticed," Brandon murmured. Ash nodded and carefully got out of the vehicle. The two crept up to where they heard voices.

"You sure the boss wanted us to catch these low Pokémon?"

"Yes!" The other hissed with venom, "Every little bit helps." Multitudes of Rattata, Ekans, Pidgey, other low level wild Pokémon were being captured en masse. Even a few Swablu and Pidgeotto were caught.

What caught Brandon's eyes was the Chesnaught and Scyther that seemed to be keeping guard.

"Here's the plan Ash. I take on the guard Pokémon, you take on the poachers. Got it?"

"Yes." Ash released Swellow who took to the air and called out his other companions.

Brandon called out his Solrock and Dusclops and made his move. Brandon whistled which caused the Scyther to fly over to the bushes, where a Shadow Punch sent it flying.

Ash chuckled, "Well, here we go!" He ran into the clearing with Bayleef and Scraggy, Boldore was out near the tree line as a long distance engaged firing Rock Blast attacks at the poachers.

"Bayleef use Vine Whip to wrap them up and Scraggy use Brick Break on that container of Pokeballs!"

Bayleef jumped up and shot forward her vines, wrapping around the waists of the poachers tightly as Scraggy moved up and opened the cage with Pokeballs on it.

"What do you think you're doing kid?"

Ash grinned as Boldore walked up, "Saving those Pokémon you wrongfully captured."

The men growled at Ash. "This is bigger than you or me kid, you wanna stay out of this."

Ash glared at the men as he noticed Brandon taking down their Pokémon. "Not a chance."

"You're making a huge mistake kid."

Ash shook off the dark warning and had Bayleef use Sleep Powder to knock out the goons. Brandon walked over with Solrock and Dusclops. "Excellent young man, well done." The two turned to the pile of Pokeballs.

"What will we do with this Brandon?"

"Give it to the police. They can track down the owners and return all the Pokémon to their rightful owners."

Ash simply nodded and looked at the men. Both looked old and rugged, his estimate was around 45 years old. One had a beard with short hair, while the other was bald. Scars were visible on their skin that was showing, which sent a shiver down Ash's spine.

"The police are on their way. We will wait until they arrive." Ash simply nodded and sat down.

After about a half hour, the police finally arrived. The men were arrested and the Pokeballs confiscated, with the men's Pokémon being sent to a special center for abused and mistreated Pokémon in Sinnoh.

After the whole fiasco, Ash and Brandon wandered into the Battle Palace. "You seem to be troubled, Ash."

Ash looked at Brandon, a bit stunned he used his name and not just 'young man' or 'boy'. "Those poachers… One of them said to me 'This is bigger than you or me, stay out of it. You're making a huge mistake.'. It hit me in a bad way."

Brandon gave a soft smile and walked over to Ash. "Unfortunately, they were most likely trying to just unnerve you or make you nervous so you would slip up. Nothing bad is going to happen Ash."

Ash sighed, "I suppose so. I'm gonna go train with my Pokémon."

Brandon nodded. "I shall start cooking for us."

Ash sweatdropped. Brandon was not the best at cooking.

After a rather burnt meal, Ash and Brandon were discussing the data Professor Oak sent back about the gigantic Seviper.

"It seems that there is a foreign substance in it."

"Do you think people are doing experiments on Pokémon?" Ash asked with a slight tremor.

Brandon closed his eyes, "maybe, whoever it is has been doing this for a while. We have been finding large skeletons and carcasses of Pokémon scattered over Kanto that have the same size and traces of the same substance. There is a higher number near Celadon City than anywhere else."

That sent a chill down Ash's spine. "You think Team Rocket is behind it?"

"They could, Team Rocket has been rather quiet these past few years. Rumor has it that they're rebuilding into something bigger than ever."

Ash sighed. Vanillite floated up to him and sat on his head, gently patting the side of Ash's head in support. Pikachu jumped up on the counter and nuzzled Ash.

"We will be able to handle it Ash. Between the Battle Frontier and the Pokémon League, we will quash this."

Ash smiled at that. Brandon bid his farewell and went to bed. A roar soon echoed throughout.

He picked up Vanillite who smiled at Ash. "What do you say we meet Charizard?"

Vanillite smiled and Pikachu jumped on Ash's shoulder as they made their way outside. Ash's Charizard landed with a crash and shot a flamethrower in the air. Ash laughed and ran up to the dragon, hugging it tightly.

"Charizard! It's great to see you again!"

Charizard smiled and blasted a flamethrower in the air again. Ash began telling Charizard about the time he's missed, when suddenly Frogadier walked up.

"What's up Frogadier?" Ash asked in a puzzling manner. Frogadier had a stern look on his face. He did _not _like this new arrival.

Charizard gave a growl and tensed up.

"Uh oh," Ash gulped as he realized what was happening between the two. He sighed as the two launched attacks at each other.

Frogadier launched a Water Pulse, which Charizard deflected with a Wing Attack and surged forward with glowing wings. Frogadier evaded with a Double Team, then surged forward with a Cut. Multiple copies hit Charizard, and while each Cut didn't do much, the sheer number hurt.

Charizard's eyes glowed red and began charging an Overheat attack, trying to quickly end the match. However, a white light quickly began to shine.

"Frogadier!" Ash cried.

Frogadier soon gained height, his hands gaining webbing and a tongue scarf around his head. His legs and arms bulked up and he was soon crouched over.

Ash took out his Pokédex. "_Greninja, The Ninja Pokemon. It creates throwing stars out of compressed water. When it spins them and throws them at high speed, these stars can split metal in two. Greninja gains the Dark Type, and has learned the signature moves Water Shuriken and Mat Block._"

Power seemed to exude from the water type. He kept his eyes closed as Charizard launched his Overheat. Greninja was surrounded by a red aura and slammed a fist into the earth, raising a square piece of dirt to protect himself from the attack.

"Wow, that must've been Mat Block!" Greninja then began to form water in his hands, and launched what looked like a ninja star at Charizard. But not just one, it was several of them.

"Can't we just talk this out guys?" Ash pleaded.

Charizard roared and flew up, launching Flamethrower attacks at Greninja who dodged with ease. Greninja launched a Water Pulse, then another and another. Charizard dodged one but was hit by two.

Charizard soared at Greninja, pinning him to the ground. Charizard blasted a Flamethrower at Greninja's face, then wrapped him in a bear hug. Charizard flew up and began to circle in the air.

"Charizard stop!"

Charizard growled and with all his might, threw Greninja into the ground. After the cloud of dust settled, Greninja amazingly stood, staring down Charizard who landed a few feet in front of him. Greninja walked up to him, then collapsed.

Charizard flexed his arms and shot a flamethrower in victory. Ash sighed and returned Greninja, walking up to Charizard.

"Did you really have to do that?" Charizard nodded. Ash shook his head, "You're gonna have to get along with everyone, even if they instigate things." Charizard huffed and flew into a shaded area to take a nap. Some things never change.

In the evening, Ash was on the video phone with Professor Oak.

"_Some good news Ash! Three of the Taurus you traded me have had offers come in!"_

Ash smiled wide. "That's great professor! When can you send them in?"

"_Why I can send them in now my boy!" _

Ash almost burst with excitement, "please professor!"

Professor Oak smiled and disappeared for a few minutes. Soon, Ash has three Pokeballs on his tray. The two discussed some things and eventually Professor Oak had to hang up, his ramen had finished cooking.

Ash retrieved the three Pokeballs and looked at them. "Alright you guys, come on out!"

Three flashes of light appeared and each took on a form.

One took the form of a pink blob with very minimal facial features. The second took the form of a small lion with big ears and whiskers on the sides of its cheeks. The third form took the shape of what appeared to be something close to human. But once the light died down, it returned and soon the form had four arms and much bigger muscles.

"Wow! A Ditto, Shinx, and a Machamp!" The three shook their heads and took in their new surroundings. Shinx sniffed Ash's legs while Ditto copied Pikachu. Machamp just stood, eyeing up Ash. Finally, Machamp seemed to seem Ash worthy and nodded at him with a smile.

Ash smiled and introduced himself and Pikachu to his newest team members.

At around one in the morning, Ash was awoken by a bright blue light. He looked up, and saw Spenser standing there.

"_Ash, you have much more purpose than replacing my position. Follow your heart and find the Staff of the Unown, and soon your future will unfold." _

It took a minute to hit him. "W-Wait, what do you mean?"

Spenser gave a sad smile and disappeared into the night. His ghostly figure gave Ash a shiver. Oh boy, he felt in over his head.

**AN: This took a bit longer to get out then I wish, oh well. Life is just like that. Yes, three have been confirmed! Ditto, Machamp, and Shinx, I chose relatively random ones so Ash has a good mix of Pokémon. Also, he will catch new Pokémon to his team, and there are a few returns that will happen ;) . Also, to the reviewer asking about Ash getting a Riolu, hopefully that last bit can answer that question, if not no worries, your answer will come soon. I'm still debating on Pidgeot returning, so let me know what you guys think in either reviews or PM. One last also, I'm rewriting World Leaders Tournament into something that's better. I don't like how I left it, I was in a bad time when I first started writing it and I want it to be fresh and better than it would have been. So look forward to that! Hopefully next chapter of this is before my spring break in March so yeah there's that. Apologies for the long note at the end, just clearing up stuff. Hope it was good!**


	5. Chapter 5

Ash ate his breakfast rather quietly. Brandon noticed this, but decided to wait to ask as the sight of Pikachu smothering his eggs in ketchup made Brandon shudder. Vanillite was poking Ash's arm repeatedly.

Ash smiles a little and looked at the small ice type. "Guess I should feed you huh?"

Vanillite smiled and jumped into Ash's arms. He chuckled and made a little bottle of formula for baby Pokémon. The animate snow cone enjoyed the food.

"I have some duties you need to do today Ash, and not paperwork."

Ash breathed a sigh of relief, as did Pikachu and Vanillite. "Today, begins your real training of strength, conditioning, endurance, and analytical skills."

Ash sighed heavy this time. "Alright, what's up first?"

"First, a schedule change." Brandon handed Ash a clipboard of how his day was to be structured.

"6 AM? Why?" Ash asked pathetically, Pikachu and Vanillite mimicking his expression.

"A good routine starts with the same wake up time. Within a few weeks you will adjust when you fall asleep."

Ash nodded his head in despair. "When does this schedule start?"

"Right now! We begin with the exercise that starts at this time."

Ash scrolled to 11:30 AM. "Oh no. Brandon no."

Brandon smiles evilly and handed Ash a pen.

"Paperwork time!"

It was 1:30. Ash's hand had locked up. Vanillite was asleep on his head and Pikachu was outside playing with other Pokémon of Ash's, occasionally coming in to mock Ash.

Brandon poked his head in. "How's it coming along Ash?"

"It's all done Brandon."

Brandon walked in with a smile. "Good. Now we exercise."

Ash sighed and got up, stretching and taking Vanillite off his head.

"Alright, let's get this show on the road."

Brandon gave a smirk. Ash was going to have noodle limb by the end of today.

"Alright Ash, here's the list of exercises: 100 jumping jacks, 50 sit ups, 20 push ups, 10 pull ups, 5 mile run, stretches in between, and of course after all that, you do it again!"

Ash fell over, with Vanillite copying him. "You know Ash, Vanillite is a lot like you now. He's your little shadow."

Ash gave a snort and sighed. Brandon blew his whistle and Ash began his routine. This was going to be a long ten weeks.

At long last Ash finished his workout. He felt sore, sweaty, upset, and hungry. Especially hungry.

"Can we eat Brandon?" Ash whined. Pikachu did the same. Vanillite was asleep in his arms, the young ice type long having been worn out. Ash tried to get him to not exercise with him but you know what they say, like trainer like Pokémon.

Brandon has his eyes closed and arms crossed. "I suppose so, but afterwards right back to it."

Ash sighed in defeat. He could accept those terms

Night time had rolled in on the Battle Palace. Ash was asleep on his bed as Pikachu played with Vanillite on Torterra's back as some of Ash's other Pokémon had come in to relax.

A strange blue pulse had washed over the palace and Ash shot up in his bed. He felt energized and alert.

He put on his slippers and made his way through the building, his Pokémon following suit. "It should be around here somewhere…"

He turned a corner and saw a small door. Ash opened it and saw that it expanded into a larger chamber. Only Pikachu and Vanillite entered as everyone else had wandered off to bed or were not small enough to enter.

Once inside, a blue light had lit up the room. Ash's eyes adjusted to the darkness and he gasped at what he saw.

"You guys see that?"

He walked forward towards Spenser's staff of the unown, who's symbols shone a brilliant blue. Ash grabbed the old wood and held it in his hands, power and energy coursing through his body.

'_I see you found it finally_,' a voice rang out.

Ash, Pikachu, and Vanillite jumped and turned to see the ghost of Spenser, standing there as if nothing had happened.

"Spenser?"

The spirit smiled at him. '_Yes Ash, it is me. The natural world has let me do this, the Unown's energy still courses through me and it does you as well._'

Ash felt confused. He knew of his aura, but Unowns energy?

"Spenser I'm confused. What do you mean by energy of the Unown?"

However, just as quickly as the ghost had appeared, it was gone. Ash sighed and looked at the head of the staff as Pikachu and Vanillite jumped onto his shoulders.

Ash sighed and returned back to his room. What was that? It was very strange and his head started to spin. The clock read 3:19.

"Well now I can't sleep," he sighed. Vanillite was fast asleep with Pikachu.

He tiptoed his way outside and took a walk. The crisp night air felt good on his skin. The forest surrounding the Battle Palace purified the air and made everything calm.

"Man, who would've thought I'd have become a Frontier Brain? I mean, I'm not there yet but I'm on my way." Some Paras walked by as a Hoothoot perched in a tree nearby. "I'm just glad I have my Pokémon here to help me through it all," Ash smiles as he scanned the surrounding area, seeing a couple of his Pokémon asleep.

Ash laid down on the grass stared at the stars. He noted several constellations, Sawsbuck, Klink, Ursaring, Rayquaza. Although, he may have actually seen the Ozone protector but he didn't care. Ash was enjoying the time he had in nature. He could feel the natural world flow through him and fill his essence. Ash felt empowered and strong, he felt a jolt through his body. He looked at his hands and they were...blue? Some of the grass around him was glowing blue as well.

"What?" He said in amazement as he sat up. It clicked that this must be aura, and he tried to concentrate it in his hand. A small sphere, about the size of a seed, formed in his hands before the wisps of blue dissipated into the night.

"So cool," he smiled to himself. He spent another half hour outside until he headed back to bed. Ash crawled under the covers and found himself asleep once more.

Ash yawned and stretched, Pikachu and Vanillite copying his movements. He smiled at the two, they were really getting along.

He scooped up the ice type and made his way into the kitchen. There was a note from Brandon on the counter. He picked it up and began reading.

'_Ash,_

_I have some business to take care of today. I'll be back in the morning. I trust you to use this time wisely,_

_Brandon'_

Ash smiled and put down the note. "Well, guess that means we'll just train and get stronger!" Vanillite smiles and cried out with its arms in the air.

Ash went outside and called together all his Pokémon. He began pairing them all up and sending them to work on either speed, endurance, strength, etc.

He called over Machamp, Ditto, and Shinx and began looking at their stats and moves on Dexter. After a few minutes, Ash smiles to himself. "Alright! You guys seem awesome and I'm glad to have you with us! If you guys want to pick a partner and have at it go for it!" The three smiled at him and set off. Shinx paired up with Snivy, Machamp with Staraptor, and Ditto with Dewott.

Ash smiled at his Pokémon. They were all working hard. He decided to get in some physical exercise too to join the fun.

At the end of the day, everyone was exhuasted. There was a brief interruption as Charizard and Greninja got too heated with one another. But everyone felt good and stronger at the end of the day.

Ash got out of his shower and flopped onto his bed. His muscles were sore and he wanted rest. Pikachu walked up to him and showed him the clock.

"It's only 3:30 in the afternoon?" He exclaimed loudly. Ash screamed into his pillow and sighed.

Vanillite wandered into the room, hearing his trainer scream in frustration. Ash smiled at the baby Pokémon and picked it up. "Let's feed ya and maybe we can start getting you battle ready, what do ya say?"

Vanillite smiled and blew an Icy Wind in Ash's face.

After a feeding with berries for the first time, Ash was outside with Vanillite and some target dummies. Several of his Pokémon were watching the young one.

"Alright, Dexter says that you only know Icy Wind and your ability is Snow Cloak, also that you have two egg moves: Water Pulse and Magnet Rise. Those are good!" Ash smiled and Vanillite gave a small cheer.

"Those egg moves will be unlocked once you gain more experience and maybe after gaining evolution, but maybe we can try working on them before then. For now, let's focus on using Icy Wind on those dummies!"

Vanillite had other ideas and used Icy Wind in Ash's face again. Ash couldn't help but laugh, as did everyone else.

Within a few hours, Vanillite was able to accurately aim his Icy Wind at targets. Ash was pleased with the progress. He made dinner for everyone and he began grooming his Pokémon. He brushed, trimmed, did what he had to do for each of his friends. He regaled them all with stories that varied from all over the world.

After about an hour and a half, everyone was content and happy. Ash however, felt exhausted but a smile was still on his face. The sun was beginning to set and everyone began going to where they had claimed their resting spots.

Ash got up and went inside, passing by the video phone. "I need company that _isn't _Brandon. I should call mom," he reached for the phone but realized the time. "This late at night, she may think something is wrong. Maybe tomorrow."

Ash got into bed with Vanillite and Pikachu in tow. The day had been long, but everyone felt better. Tomorrow was a new day.

It was 2:47 when Ash got woken up this time. The blue glow trailed out of the room and back into the small cubicle hidden in the labyrinth of the Battle Palace. Ash got up, making sure not to disturb his friends, and made his way along the path, eventually getting to the destination. He opened the door and stepped into the chamber, the staff of the Unown glowed blue once again.

'_Take it, Ash. They have accepted you. Your role in the natural world will be cemented. This is your moment. I had mine many many years ago and I never regretted it._' Ash saw Spenser's apparition off to the side. Ash walked up to the staff and grabbed it, feeling the power flow through him. His aura spiked and he grinned. There was a blue flash and the lights died down, back the the glow of the staff that had the room moderately lit before. Ash's iris' were blue as he stared at the staff in his hands.

'_This will change things for you Ash. Your intertwining with nature will begin now. Pokémon will understand you more and you will understand them. Even the regular grass and trees and other wild flora will be able to communicate with you. The Unown chose you Ash, just as they did me.'_ Spenser gave a sad smile. His apparition faded away.

Ash took the staff with him back into his room. He placed it under his bed carefully and fell back asleep. His dreams were full of fire and passion on a cosmic scale.

When he woke up, he felt refreshed. Better than that actually.

"I am ready for the day pikachu!"

"Pika!"

Ash got up with a smile and saw Brandon, Scott, and Tucker in the kitchen. Scott smiled as did Tucker.

"Goodmorning everyone! I'm glad you guys showed up I was starting to go nuts just having to talk and work with Brandon all the time." Brandon deadpanned as Tucker and Scott sweatdropped.

"Yes Ash, it is good to see you too. It's been a month under Brandons training. How are things?"

Ash smiled. "Great! Had some evolutions and new friends join us. I can't wait for the next major step!"

Tucker and Scott smiled. "Young man, today let us battle. Just like last time, a double battle with two Pokémon each."

Ash have a feral grin, "I'd be more than happy to Tucker."

The two made their way outside to the dirt battlefield. Ash could feel the energy from the grass and trees fill him up.

"Come my titans, my companions, and show your true strength: Swampert and Arcanine!"

"Swaaaaamp!" The Water Type stretched and saw his opponent. He grinned, remembering the battle from years ago. Arcanine howled when released and gave a stance, ready to battle.

Ash grinned, "Tucker, we have gotten stronger and fiercer, ready to take on any sort of opponent. Swellow and Corphish, come back to me!" The flying type appeared from the trees and Corphish walked up to him, a fierce glare on its face.

Ash grinned, he knew from Dexter that Corphish was close to evolution. Hopefully this would push him.

"Arcanine use Flamethrower! Swampert Watergun!"

"Swellow use Air Slash and Corphish use Protect!"

Corphish's eyes glowed green as a dome appeared around itself as Swellow launched blades of air energy at the two attacks, dissipating the Flamethrower and dodging the Watergun.

"Interesting, Alright Arcanine use Extremespeed!" "Swellow use Quick Attack mixed with Brave Bird!"

Tucker's eyes widened at this. Combination attacks now? Things would be interesting.

The two Pokémon's attacks collided, resulting in a big explosion. "Corphish use Crabhammer with your right pincer and Bubblebeam with your left, keep on the pressure!"

Corphish moves quickly, firing a Bubblebeam and charging water energy in its other pincer. Arcanine could feel itself being cornered.

Tucker smirked. "Big mistake, Swampert use Water Pulse and Arcanine use Extremespeed to leave!"

Arcanine took off opposite of Swampert, who had crashed a blue orb of water on the ground sending a wave of water out.

"Corphish you can handle this, Swellow use Brave Bird on Arcanine!" Ash had a plan.

Swellow took off after Arcanine, gaining on the fire type inch by inch. Corphish took the water type attack, and though he resisted it the move still did damage.

Corphish was being pushed by the water when he felt it. He stopped moving and came to a stand still. Swampert watched. Swellow finally struck Arcanine, causing massive damage. Corphish was glowing.

"Finally!" Ash cheered as his newly evolved Crawdaunt came into view.

"Alright, use Night Slash!" Crawdaunts Linders glowed black as it struck Swampert twice in the side, causing it to faint.

"INCREDIBLE!" Tucker shouted with joy. He recalled his partner, thanking it gratefully.

Swellow returned by Crawdaunt's side, both glaring at the worn down Arcanine.

"One last shot eh? Let your fire flower blossom my friend, use Overheat!"

The air started to get hot. The grass around Arcanine grew brown as it drew in copious amounts of heat. Crawduant stood firm as did Swellow. "Alright guys I have a plan. Get ready for my mark."

The two Pokémon waited as Arcanine charged its attack. A breeze went by as Arcanine's eyes flashed orange. "Overheat my friend!"

Arcanine bared it's Fangs and fired a large ball of fire at Ash's Pokémon. Just as it looked like things were about to go wrong. "Swellow use Quick Attack into Brave Bird and Crawdaunt dodge and use protect!"

Ash knew Crawdaunt wasn't the fastest which is why he called Protect, but Swellow had the speed and power to faint Arcanine. The fire type tried to dodge but after using so much energy, it was no match as Swellow closed in and delivered a devastating Brave Bird. The fire type flew and landed at Tucker's feet, everyone knowing it was knocked out.

Tucker smiled and returned his Arcanine, thanking it for a first rate battle.

Likewise Ash did the same with his two Pokémon, congratulating them for a hard fought victory.

Everyone met up in the middle of the field. "That was a good battle Ash. Brandon is doing a good job of conditioning you and your Pokémon."

Ash smiled as Pikachu jumped on his shoulder. "Thanks Tucker, it was a great battle! I'm glad it gave Corphish the final push to evolve."

Everyone just smiled. Brandon has everyone come inside and eat some lunch, granted it was just some cucumber sandwiches and tea so there was no room for error.

Vanillite had jumped into Ash's lap and began to snooze as they all talked. "So Ash. You're almost a month in. How do you feel?" Scott asked after taking a sip of tea.

Ash opened his mouth but paused. He looked at himself, then Pikachu by his feet and the sleeping Vanillite. "Right now, I feel strong. I feel wiser. I can feel the essence of things around me, not just humans and Pokémon. I'm ready for the next step. I want more challenges and more training. My Pokémon are ready as am I."

Scott and Tucker nodded at his words, while Brandon sat with his arms crossed. It was true, Ash had gotten stronger. A few of his Pokémon even evolved while they all worked harder to get stronger. But our trainer knew that it was only the beginning. He still had five more months of training.

"Well young man, if that is what you want, then we shall have that. You're training will get harder, I will personally battle you biweekly, then weekly. Your Pokémon will train daily and constantly. You yourself will be right along with them, even fighting your team. I hope you are ready." Brandon stated stoically.

Ash nodded with a smirk and glint in his eye, "I'm ready for it."

Brandon smirked, "Very well. It will begin tomorrow. I have things to discuss with Scott and Tucker. While you get to do paperwork!"

Brandon mischievously whipped out a pile of papers and a pen for Ash to work on. His head hit the stack as he groaned. Scott and Tucker sweatdropped at the boy.

"Let's go discuss some things Brandon," Scott said as the three left the room.

A couple hours later, Ash finished his paperwork, all about becoming the new Palace Maven and where his Pokémon would stay and which region he would be registered in.

"Man Pikachu, paperwork is the worst."

"Pika.." Ash scratched behind the electric types ear, earning a coo from Pikachu.

Vanillite woke up and looked at Ash, blowing an Icy Wind in his face. Ash laughed and picked it up. "How about we try regular poke chow for you?"

Vanillite just cheered, he was happy to try anything new!

Ash gave a few bits to Vanillite, who cautiously sniffed the food before taking a small nibble. Vanillite gave a happy 'Vanil!' before eating some more of it. Ash smiled, his youngest was growing up.

There was a ringing on the video phone. He answered, and Professor Oaks face lit up the screen.

'_Hey Ash! How are you doing?'_

Ash grinned as Pikachu jumped on his shoulder. '_My pikachu you look stronger than ever!'_

Pikachu nodded and soaked in the praise, Oak was always nice to him. "What brings you to calling here, in all due respect."

Oak gave a small laugh. '_A few more of your Taurus were traded and I was calling to see if you would like me to transfer you the newer Pokémon?'_

Ash's eyes lit up, "Yes please professor!"

Oak smiled and nodded and disappeared for a few minutes.

A few zapping sounds were heard and four Poke'balls sat on the transporter location, freshly sent over. Ash grinned at the sight and turned back to face the screen. "They arrived safe and sound! Thank you so much for doing this professor!"

Oak laughed at Ash, '_No problem my boy. Just be sure to visit Pallet Town after you finish becoming a Frontier Brain.'_

The two talked about miscellaneous things, how Gary was and how the process was going for Ash. Eventually the two bid each other farewell.

"What do you think buddy, should we take a peak?"

Pikachu nodded and jumped onto his head, looking at the four mystery Poke'balls.

Ash grabbed them and looked at them, before releasing all of them at once.

Out of two of them came the same Pokémon. Ash grinned in excitement at the two, as now he could add a little diversity. The two Eevees were apparently siblings, and they were already playing with each other.

Out of the third Pokeball came a Purrloin. Ash kept his grin at the small Dark Type, it was really young probably around his Shinx's age. They could train together.

The last one however was much different. Ash was shocked to get a Pokémon like this one. Although it was older, it was very experienced. "A Scizor. I'm impressed!" Ash smiled.

He whistled and got their attention. They all looked at him, one of the eevees having the others ear in its mouth. "Hello you all! I'm Ash, I'm your new trainer! This is Pikachu, my starter and best bud!" Ash introduced with a smile. The two Eevees tackled him as Purrloin nuzzled into him. Scizor just watched in amusement. He got a good bunch here.

The next day, Ash was awake before Brandon actually. He had the Staff of the Unown in his hand as he watched his Pokémon train. Purrloin and Shinx dealt blows to each other, while Quilava and Bayleef we're testing endurance. Everyone was working hard. Ash could feel all the natural presence full his being. It was a good feeling, he enjoyed it.

"Heracross!" He called out. The bug type was fighting with the new Scizor when it buzzed over with a smile.

"Hey buddy, you think you can do something for me?"

Heracross nodded at his trainer.

"You think you can teach me some combat? I need to grow with you guys, not just watch as you all have the fun to yourselves." He finished with a smirk. Heracross gave a worried look. "Don't worry buddy. I know my limits and I trust you to stop when I tell you to." Heracross hesitantly nodded.

They got into a fighting position and Heracross dealt a very light punch which Ash managed to dodge. They began to spar, which some Pokémon watched during their breaks. Brandon walked out and saw what Ash was doing with a grin. So Ash was being serious.

"Young man, what is this?"

Ash immediately knew what Brandon was talking about. The Staff of the Unown, he didn't put it away.

"Brandon I can explain, it happened at night there was a blue light and I was told that-"

Brandon held out a hand. "If you managed to find it, then there is a reason. No one knew where Spenser hid it. It was meant to be for you to become the new Palace Maven, and ambassador for the natural world around us Ash." He sighed as he ran his hand over the aged wood. "Just be careful please. He was dear to all of us. Continue what you are doing."

Brandon walked back inside rather solemnly which was a mild surprise to Ash. He hadn't seen that side of Brandon, the man was rather stoic and stern. Ash picked up the staff and felt a shock through his system. His eyes flashed blue for a brief second, no one seemed to notice. Heracross was dismissed by Ash to go return fighting with an opponent that would be more beneficial.

Brandon had called over Ash to a side office which he taken as his own for the time being. "Ash to see your progress myself, you and I are going to have a three on three battle next week. Hopefully by then more of your Pokémon will have increased in strength and resilience by then. Also, we will be having a meeting between all the Frontier brains soon. I will bring you with me as to see what these are like."

Ash nodded, "Understood."

Brandon nodded, "I will give more details when the time approaches. Now I have paperwork to do, continue what you were doing."

Ash turned back to his group as Brandon went inside. He whistled and called for a break, and everyone began to relax. The two Eevees ran up to him yapping at his feet as Vanillite playfully blew an Icy Wind at them.

Ash scooped them up and held them separate form each other. They were constantly at each other.

"What will I do with y'all?" He said holding them in front of him. They smiled at him and tried to nip each other. Ash laughed and placed them on the ground where they started running around.

Ash watched his Pokémon with intent. He could visibly see that several were close to evolution. Snivy, Bayleef, Gible, Palpitoad, Scraggy, and Fletchinder were all close to evolving.

He called them all over. He paired Fletchinder with Gible, Bayleef with Palpitoad, and Snivy with Scraggy. This would be the easiest way.

"You all battle each other. If you need a break go ahead to take one. But keep up the combat with each other."

All his other Pokémon came around to watch the matches. Ash whistled and they all began.

**AN: This is a long one. I figured every once in a while I'll leave a list of Ash's Pokémon to help y'all keep up. Hope everyone enjoys it! I'm gonna change the pacing a bit and try to write more about the process and training Ash is going to go through. Every once in a while there may be a battle with a Frontier brain. Also, I hope to really go into some detail with the Staff of the Unown and how that fits in. Well enjoy! Read and review and keep an eye for chapter 6!**

**Ps. I have decided which one of the Eevees will evolve into, but one I'm not too sure about. I might let y'all decide**

**Ash's Pokémon**

**Pikachu**

**Bulbasaur**

**Charizard**

**Muk**

**Tauros**

**Machamp**

**Primeape**

**Kingler**

**Ditto**

**Snorlax**

**Eevee**

**Eevee**

**Heracross**

**Bayleef**

**Totodile**

**Quilava**

**Xatu**

**Scizor**

**Noctowl**

**Donphan**

**Swellow**

**Crawdaunt**

**Sceptile**

**Torkoal**

**Seviper(with Professor Oak)**

**Glalie**

**Staraptor**

**Torterra**

**Infernape**

**Buizel**

**Shinx**

**Gliscor**

**Gible**

**Dewott**

**Purrloin**

**Snivy**

**Pignite**

**Snivy**

**Vanillite**

**Scraggy**

**Boldore**

**Leavanny**

**Krookodile**

**Palpitoad**

**Fletchinder**

**Hawlucha**

**Greninja**

**Goodra**


	6. Chapter 6

Ash smiled brightly at his party members. Meganium, Scrafty, Talonflame, Gabite, Seismitoad, and Servine stood in front of him, covered in cuts and bruises with some panting heavily.

"Good job you guys! You all did great and I'm proud. Take a good rest!"

They all agreed by collapsing and taking a nap. Ash sweatdropped as Vanillite floated on top of his head and Pikachu jumped on his shoulder. Ash was brimming with pride as his members were all getting stronger. He looked over and saw Claydol floating solemnly. He walked up to the ground type.

"Hey buddy, how're you holding up?"

Claydol gave a sad look. It was days like today where the wind was blowing and it wasn't too hot and everything seemed right that made him miss his old trainer. Ash gave Claydol some treats made especially for ground types.

"I know it's hard buddy, but things will be alright."

Claydol gave a sad nod and turned towards the horizon. Ash sat there with him, some of his other Pokémon and a few wild ones joining in. They all sat together, not a word or sound made as they watched the wind blow through the trees. Ash could feel himself swell in power as energy from the world around him filled his being.

He ran his hands through the blades of grass around him, feeling their energy move about as his hand disrupted their still stature. The two Eevees came up to him yapping and playing with each other. Ash smiled and managed to corral the two hyper normal types.

"Hey you two, what do you say we figure out what you want to evolve into?"

They got very excited and sat still as Ash pulled out Dexter. They began looking through all the possibilities, when he got a phone call on the video phone. He answered it, and Professor Oak's face came on the screen.

"Hey Professor Oak! How is everything!"

"_Good Ash! I've finished conducting my tests on your Seviper, and may I say things are not so good."_ His face got a little dark.

"Well how do you mean?"

Oak sighed. "_It seems someone has injected this Seviper with some sort of steroid to make it bigger, stronger, a better battler."_ Oak shook his head.

Ash was stunned. Nobody could have done that, except Team Rocket. Ash clenched his fists, he hated them. He knew it deep within him that he held an anger towards them that he held towards no one else.

"_Yes, it has been through a lot. Is it okay to send it to you?"_

"Please Professor." Ash had a pleading look in his eyes. He wanted to help Seviper.

Professor Oak nodded and disappeared from the screen. After a few minutes, a Pokeball formed on the transporter.

"_There you go Ash. Be careful though, it is still a little wild._" Professor Oak warned.

Ash nodded and picked up the Pokeball. "I will Professor thank you so much."

The two bid farewell and Ash sighed while closing his eyes. His fingers tightened on the Pokeball, his anger flaring up. He despised Team Rocket more and more every day. There were reports of increased activity, especially in Celadon City.

"Seviper, I choose you!"

The poison snake materialized in front of him. It looked, different. It wasn't happy, no, but emotionless. No anger in its eyes or malice, if anything they held sorrow. The poison snake didn't understand what happened to its body and wanted help. The old man that looked after it gave some answer me and tried to make things better. Seviper wanted to see how the boy would do.

The snake coiled itself and raised its head at Ash.

"Hey buddy, try one of these," Ash pulled out a Sitrus berry from his bag and fed it to Seviper. The poison type gingerly ate the berry. Ash then began to rub its large head. "Hey buddy, you feeling okay?" Seviper gave him a bit of a sad look. It didn't understand the emotions it was feeling, the random mood swings, it's new size and strength.

Ash felt sorry for Seviper, it didn't need to go through this. His blood began to boil, he knew he just _knew _that Team Rocket was behind it. He sighed and looked at Seviper. "We're gonna figure out who did this to you and make things right, okay?"

Seviper gave a grin and nodded. Ash patted its head. "Let's get training now huh buddy?"

Seviper nodded and followed Ash. Ash noticed that even tho they were fifteen feet away, Seviper's tail still sat in the spot where they had talked. Ash figured he'd need to measure his poison type to figure out how much bigger he is. He pulled out Dexter and began looking at Seviper's details.

"Dexter says that Seviper normally measure a few inches above eight feet, but you are… almost twenty feet long," Ash said a little solemnly. Seviper didn't understand numbers, but it knew that he was over double the length of his normal kin.

Ash rubbed its head again. "Don't worry buddy, we'll make do with it, alright? Nothing to be ashamed about."

Seviper nodded its head as they neared the Battle Palace. Most of his Pokémon were training and battling, while a few were watching or sleeping. Ash smiled as Seviper sheepishly poked its head out from behind him, even though the rest of Sevipers body was showing.

"I want someone to train with Seviper. Shiftry, would you do the honors?"

The woodland warrior nodded and approached the poison type, who had appeared from behind Ash, and the two talked for a bit and then began battling.

Ash looked over and saw Vanillite blowing some Icy Winds on a tree, smiling as the leaves turns frosty. He walked over and scooped up the ice type. "What am I gonna do with you?" Ash smiled as Vanillite grabbed his hat.

The two went inside, Pikachu was napping on the counter. Ash decided to give an old friend a call.

"_Hey Ashy-Boy, long time no see!"_

"Hey, _Garrison_, how have you been?"

Gary gave a glare at Ash for using his full name. "_I'm doing just fine, I'm close to getting my certification for becoming a Pokémon professor!"_

Ash smiled wide at that, he knew Gary was smart. "Good Job Gary! I knew you always had it in you!"

Gary flashed a smirk, "_What can I say, as someone so good at battling and as someone as smart as me, it isn't hard at all!"_

Ash roles his eyes.

"_What're you up to these days Ashy boy?"_

Vanillite jumped into frame to look at Gary with a quizzical look. "Wel, this is Vanillite! I hatched him from an egg that Brandon gave to me."

"_Brandon? As in Pyramid King Brandon? How did that happen?"_

Ash grimaced a bit, "Well, Spenser passes away a little over a month ago, and Scott called me to ask if I wanted to take his position. Since I've already conquered the Battle Frontier and was already asked once, plus out of respect for Spenser, I took up the offer. I'm in training now to be the new Palace Maven."

"_Whoa-ho-ho! Ashy-boy is moving up in the world!"_

Ash grinned even though Gary couldn't see. "Definitely! I was wondering if you could make time to come visit?"

Gary sighed and crossed his arms. "_I can't make any promises Ash, but I will try my best."_

Ash knew Gary was right. He's training to be a professor now, he was going to be busier than he used to be.

"That's okay Gary! I understand you got things to do."

Gary flashed a smirk on the screen. "_But don't you think for a second we won't have a battle, because I'll be the first challenger you have to face!"_

Ash gave a grin back at Gary. "You're on Gary!"

"_Thought so Ashy-boy, I'll see ya around!"_

"See ya Gary. I'll be ready for you!"

Gary ended the call. Ash put the phone back on the ringer and pondered.

"Hey buddy, lets go train!"

Pikachu nodded excitedly and the two ran outside. Ash began pairing off his Pokémon and he worked with Vanillite some more to focus on Icy Wind. He had Ditto work with Vanillite on a moving target too.

Ash's attention was caught by several Pidgey coming out of the trees, and soon more Pokémon were too.

"Oh no, not again," he said as he remembered when the rogue Trevenant had trespassed. However, a Sentret was talking to Pikachu, who was doing his best to translate to Ash.

"Really?" He said to his electric type. "Pika!"

Ash gave a cold look. "Pignite, Machamp, Buizel, Heracross, and both of you Eevee's come with me."

The six Pokémon came up to Ash. "You six are coming with me. We have intruders."

His Pokémon nodded and he turned to Pikachu, "tell him we'll follow him." Ash then turned to the rest of his Pokémon. "You all stay here and protect the Battle Palace. We'll be back soon!"

Pikachu nodded and communicated to the Sentret about the plan. The normal type nodded and the group took off into the woods. Ash noticed Vanillite following them. He turned to the baby ice type and picked him up.

"Hey buddy, I know you want to come and help, but this is dangerous and scary," Ash scooped up the ice type. Vanillite have a sad look as Ash took out its Pokéball. "I'm sorry buddy, but as soon as we finish I'll let you back out I promise." Vanillite have a sad nod as Ash returned it to its Pokéball for the first time.

He turned to his group. "Let's get a move on." They all nodded and continued on their way.

Eventually, the wild Sentret told them to stop. A clearing was up ahead, and Ash could hear voices talking.

"Boss man said to get as much as we can. Besides, these are just low level, pathetic Pokémon. No one will even notice."

Ash began to get angry. He peeked out through the bush and could see three Team Rocket members, a Houndoom, and an Ursaring around a cage. There were several Sentret and Pidgey in it, but there was a couple Spinarak, even a couple Deerling and a Swoobat. Ash felt his blood pump in anger at the sight of the trapped Pokémon.

"This isn't right," he whispered. Ash motioned for his Pokémon to come nearer. He began to devise a plan. "Alright, so here's the plan: Buizel and Heracross you two have a mock battle in front of them so they think you're wild. Machamp while they're distracted I need you to take care of the Ursaring, Pignite you'll have to take on Houndoom by yourself. Eevees you both are with me, got it?"

His group nodded. Ash and the four of his Pokémon moved in the bushes closer to the truck. Ash quickly got nervous as he saw the Houndoom sniff, but Heracross and Buizel emerged rolling around.

"Aye, look at that! Those two look really powerful!" One of the Team Rocket members said, nudging the one of the other ones. "Yeah! Let's grab em!"

One reached for his Pokeball and released a Tyranitar, who had a callous smile and began making a move on Heracross and Buizel.

"Go, go!" Ash whispered to Machamp and Pignite. Machamp and Pignite quickly emerged from the woods, with Machamp quickly launched a Close Combat attack on the back of Ursaring and Pignite landing a Brick Break on Houndooms back.

Ash had both Eevees resting on his shoulders, the three ran up to the cage and he began to mess with the locks.

The three Team Rocket members were all tied up in the commotion. Heracross and Buizel easily defeated the Tyranitar and made their way to Ash. Machamp has Ursaring on the ropes, but Pignite was struggling against Houndoom.

"Come on, stupid lock," Ash muttered.

"Come on, get everyone out here to battle!" The leader of them said. They had unleashed all their Pokémon, some Zubat, a Houndour, a couple Grimers, a Muk, and surprisingly a powerful looking Exeggutor.

Heracross and Buizel were making quick work of the weaker Pokémon, while Machamp battled the Gruner and Muk.

Pignite was still struggling with Houndoom, who had used a Hidden Power which looked to be Psychic.

"Come on Pignite I know you can do it!" Ash pleaded. The Eevees grew worried, they saw Ash was struggling and his Pokémon all just busy, not over powered but busy.

The two Eevees decided to join in the fight against the Zubat and Houndour. Heracross and Buizel were beginning to lose track of them all.

"Got it!" Ash said as the lock opened and the captured Pokémon all tumbled out. "Go on! Go back to your homes!" He pleaded as they all ran in fright.

Ash turned and looked. The four Pokémon were finishing the last of the Zubat and Houndour. Machamp, who looked to be poisoned, stood y'all over the defeated Grimers and Muk. Pignite was looking exhausted and Houndoom looked better, but was beginning to get tired.

"Come on Houndoom! Use a Crunch attack!"

Houndooms jaws glowed black as it lunged at Pignite. "Use Arm Thrust!" Ash said in a panic.

"Machamp, grab two of the Rockets and Heracross you grab another!" Ash said. The three tried to run but Ash's Pokémon were faster. Soon they were wrapped up.

Houndoom looked worriedly at it's defeated brethren. "Houndoom keep fighting!" One of the Rockets in Machamp's arms barked. Machamp put a hand over their mouths to keep them quiet.

Houndoom nodded and launched a Fire Blast at Pignite who was unable to dodge.

"Pignite!" Ash said worriedly, going to his partner. Both Eevee's ran up next to him. One of them felt the outpouring love and feeling between Ash and Pignite, who jumped in front of them glowing white. The harsh sun caused Eevee to morph, with a long Y-shaped tail and pointy cat like ears. Her fur was pink and she looked much more agile.

She cried out her name, "Espeon!"

Ash smiled in awe. "Pignite you take a rest. Espeon and I will handle this."

Pignite, dejected and beaten, laid there and nodded.

"Espeon, has Hidden Power!"

Espeon nodded and small orbs in the shape of water came out of her jewel in her forehead. Eevee was in awe, now atop Ash's head watching. His other Pokémon were in awe too at the power boost.

The small orbs barraged Houndoom who cried in misery. "Use Return!" Espeon in a pink mist lunged and tackled Houndoom with feeling. "Finish it with another Hidden Power!"

Espeon launches another barrage of orbs in the shape of water, which quickly knocked out the Houndoom.

Ash sighed in relief. All the enemy Pokémon were fainted, he freed the captured ones, and Team Rocket was all wrapped up.

"You think you're saving them?"

Ash snapped his head to the one Heracross had wrapped up. He walked over to him.

"What do you mean?"

The Rocket spat in Ash's face. "You're nothing. Boss will handle you quickly." Ash's face contorted in anger as he wiped away the spit. He pulled out his Pokégear and called Office Jenny.

"They'll be under our control eventually. What you've seen is just the beginning." Ash ignored the man's words.

"Here Pignite, heal up," Ash said gingerly as he gave Pignite a Sitrus berry. "Espeon, I'm so proud of you for evolving. You look stronger than before."

Espeon smiled and nuzzled against his leg. Ash smiled and pet her head.

"You're nothing, you're absolutely nothing. Our plan is bigger than you kid."

The other two rockets nodded in agreement. Ash said nothing as he sat with his Pokémon, waiting for law enforcement to arrive.

**AN: Mega oof I'm sorry this took almost...a year. I'm so sorry. I did not plan that. With COVID-19 and school and work and an internship, it's all been hectic. But hopefully I will get more of this story and my other two fics out this year. Hopefully everyone is doing their best to stay happy and unstressed and healthy. Any questions or comments leave them in a review or pm me! Thank you all and I'll see you all again (hopefully) shortly. **


End file.
